


Fingerprints

by toxicoxytocin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I had a dream and now we’re here, Sage and Brooklyn Mentioned, lizzie liked baseball in my dream sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicoxytocin/pseuds/toxicoxytocin
Summary: Hope and Lizzie are getting married a day after Lizzie proposes and chaos ensues because of it.Or Josie Saltzman had no idea what she was signing up for.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Fingerprints

Josie is sitting on her couch currently watching ‘The great British bake off’ in silence, the voices of the contestants are the only sound heard in her house. Her fiancé is planning to move in with her after the wedding so maybe the silence will be broken then. Until that happens, Josie likes the quiet. Her peaceful moment was broken by her phone ringing.

 **Lizzie** ♥

Josie picked up her phone off the coffee table and raised it to her ear. “Hey Liz what’s-“ She was cut off by Lizzie’s frantic voice. “Me and Hope are getting married.” Josie was stunned but happy nonetheless for her sister.

“That’s great Lizzie, wow I’m so happy for you when is-“ Josie was once again cut off by Lizzie. “It’s tomorrow, pick out a dress doesn’t matter what color, you’re my maid of honor. I’ll text you where to be at and what time. Love you bye.” Josie didn’t have time to respond before her twin hung up.

_What just happened?_

She barely processed anything by the time her phone went off a again, three texts from Lizzie.

 **Lizzie** ♥  
 _3545 Glory Road 9 A.M. to 12 P.M._

_I would say come at 7 but I want you to be rested up so you can look good behind me and make me look even better._

_Oh and you’re my only bridesmaid so look good, Hope has like 2 or 3 best men or bridesmaids or whatever she wants to call them._

Josie got up, slightly distressed at the fact she only had a couple of hours to pick a dress. By the time she finally picked what she was gonna wear it was 3 in the morning. Josie sighed and went to sleep setting an Alarm for 7 A.M. hoping for this to be over quick because of the amount of stress and anxiety she’s already feeling.

It’s not like she’s getting married, she needs to calm down.

When her and her fiancé got to the venue she didn’t think that so many people would actually make it. She walked in and was immediately separated from her boyfriend and brought to where her sister was.

“Josie, oh thank god you’re here.” Lizzie was putting make up on, kind of frantically, in a simple white dress. Josie smiled at the girl before throwing her bag down and walking over to her. “Yeah I’m here, explain to me what’s happening now?”

“I asked Hope to marry me last night, then we both went, shotgun wedding. Now we’re here. The point is dad isn’t here and I don’t think he will be so, walk me down the aisle? I’m going first, obviously.” Josie just blinked, amazed at the fact it seemed Lizzie did not take a single breath explaining that.

“Well, that’s a lot to take in but, I would love to walk you down the aisle.” She walks up behind her sister and wraps her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly before kissing the top of her head. “Let’s get this done, Liz.”

The music fills the church, Josie already walked Lizzie down the aisle and they’re waiting for Hope to be walked down. A little boy who Josie thinks looks vaguely familiar is standing on Hope’s side of the alter.

Meanwhile, Hope was standing outside the makeshift church doors, staring at them in both happiness and anxiety when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“So, ready to be walked down the aisle by the hottest bitch in the building?” Penelope jokes, holding her arm out for Hope to latch on to. The shorter girl lets out a small laugh. “Where’s your sister? She was supposed to be here, I didn’t see her when I looked in.”

Penelope shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, Mikaelson. Brooklyn will be here by the time we get to the reception she just had to pick up Sage from the airport. She wouldn’t miss this.” Hope let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Shaking her body a little to hype herself up, the other girl seeing this laughed softly. “You can’t actually be nervous, you’ve been waiting for this since you were 15 when you first saw Elizabeth Saltzman.”

Hope rolled her eyes and pinched her arm. “It’s not like you’re the one getting married today so you wouldn’t understand.” Penelope patted the hand that was on her arm as the music of ‘Here comes the bride’ started playing. “It’s now or never, future Saltzman.”

Penelope knocked on the door giving the cue to MG and Jed to open the doors. She looked over at Hope with a big smile who returned it maybe even brighter. Hope and Penelope walked down the aisle their smiles growing for two different reasons. Hope because of Lizzie and Penelope because of the little boy waiting patiently. When they made it to the alter Hope ruffled the boys hair while whispering “Hi, Mateo.” Penelope on the other hand, stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders with a proud smile.

To say Josie was confused was an understatement. So many questions ran through her head, Who was this kid, he looks a lot like Penelope which explains why she thought he looked familiar. Was this Penelope’s little brother? No it couldn’t be she fell out with her family a long time ago. Was this her sister’s kid? Fuck, she’s adopted. So that means..

_Penelope has a son._

But Hope never mentioned a man in Penelope’s life, not that Josie asked a lot, she didn’t, she swears. Only once every two weeks, that’s not a lot. So does that mean she’s single?

_No, Josie, oh my god your fiancé is literally right there do not let your feelings for your ex ruin a good thing you have going._

In reality it wasn’t a good thing, she doesn’t want to be marrying him and she knows it, she just doesn’t have the courage to admit it. She only snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small voice over power the ministers voice.

“Just kiss already!” The kid shouted but his voice was immediately muffled from Penelope putting her hand over his mouth. Looking up at Hope, apologetically, but the girl was laughing along with majority of the church.

“No, he’s right I’m missing the Mets game.” Hope erupted into a fit of giggles which brought a bigger smile to Lizzie’s face. The minister, just laughed softly while shaking his head before speaking up again. “Okay, you may now kiss the bride.”

The whole church started to cheer as Hope pulled Lizzie into a kiss.

Josie was wandering around after the ceremony, watching people get the reception ready while Hope and Lizzie take pictures. She wondered into what she thought was an empty room.

“Penelope” Josie’s almost breathless as she says her name. This causes said girl to turn around and look at her, showing a despondent smile. “Hi, JoJo.” Josie shook her head trying to get her thoughts together. “Uh, you looked beautiful walking Hope down the aisle.”

Penelope laughed quietly, “Wow, only then? I’m kind of hurt.” The other girl simply smiled, seemingly falling back into the way they used to be. “Shut up you know what I meant, Pen.” They fell into a comfortable silence before Josie decided to speak up again. “You know, I always thought it would be us doing something like this, it would be very on brand for you.”

The shorter girl looked onto her with mock offense, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie holds her hands up in her defense. “You’re very implosive that’s all I’m saying, don’t shoot the messenger.” They broke out into laughter and as their laughter began to fade, Josie decided to be honest for a second without thinking about it.

“I don’t think- no I know I never stopped loving you.” That one small saying, broke down Penelope Park’s walls faster than she could have built them. She let out a shuddering breath before looking at Josie. “Why would you say that, you’re engaged from what I’ve heard.” Josie just nodded, not really minding because she has a point.

“I just felt that you had the right to know, I know we haven’t truly talked except from gatherings Lizzie plans but, my love for you never went away. I would only see you for brief moments and I would always think about marrying you.. I messed up all those years ago, P. I wanted nothing more than to be with you forever but I was scared.”

Josie stared at her, not expecting an answer, but just wanting to trace her eyes over every detail that makes up Penelope Park. Her hair is shorter than it was in freshman year in college. That’s the only change, aside from some tattoos poking out from the sleeves of her dress, she was still the same girl she fell in love with. She was snapped out of her trancelike state by Penelope speaking up.

“Just so you know” Penelope let’s out a watery chuckle before continuing. “I feel the same but it’s too late for us.” They shared a moment of somber silence. “Uh no, I’m too let to watch the Mets play. We have this place rented out for another 2 hours, there’s still a chance.” Both girls turn their attention to Lizzie who’s standing at the door with her arms crossed, she decided to speak again when the girls just started at her in slight shock.

“Look, Penelope, I know you, you want to marry my sister you always have always will. When I told you she was engaged I saw how crushed you were and believe me so was I. I was always rooting for you and Jo.” She took a breath and turned to her twin. “And Josie, you don’t not love Markus, you said yes out of fear because you were scared of messing up a proposal again. Here’s your chance to fix this so fix it, chop chop.” Lizzie finishes with little claps before folding her arms again.

“Well, Penelope Park, will you marry me?” Josie says, finally looking back at the girl in front of her with a hopeful smile. Josie watched as Penelope’s breath hitched but she still nodded her head. “Yes, it’s always been yes.” Josie couldn’t help her smile widening as she moved forward, cupping Penelope’s cheeks and pressing her lips against the lips that she’s missed way more than she would ever admit to herself. They were in their own world until Lizzie cleared her throat.

“Yes, Hi, still here. This is so very cute but Josie I think there’s something you need to do.” Josie looked at Penelope before giving her a quick kiss, whispering against her lips, “I’ll be right back” before running out the room.

She finally stopped running when she saw her soon to be ex, standing in the parking lot. She took a breath and tried to get her thoughts together before inevitably just running out to him, screaming his name to get his attention.

“Hey woah, what’s up, why did you come running out like that?” Markus says with a laugh, catching Josie in his arms when she finally reaches him. It takes her a minute to realize, she has no plan on how to tell him. So she starts with the simplest explanation.

“I’m pansexual.” She says still trying to catch her breath, he looks at her confused. “Okay, what does that have to do with-“ Josie cut him off, ripping off the bandaid as fast as she could.

“I’m in love with Penelope Park”

Markus didn’t even recognize Josie’s voice as she spoke, it fell almost on deaf ears. He felt like the world went quiet as everything he had built with Josie, came tumbling down. “What... What are you talking about you just said yes to marrying me I don’t understand.” He could feel his throat burn as he choked back tears while fiancé, well, ex-fiancé spoke. “I know and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said yes but to be fair I never thought I would see Penelope again- Wow that does not help my case.”

“No it doesn’t.” He said bitterly.

Josie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration with herself and the situation. “Look, I shouldn’t have said yes, it was stupid and I hurt you by doing it unknowingly but I’m.. completely and utterly in love with her and I can’t do this with you anymore..I’m marrying her today.” The man looked her up and down, shaking his head in slight anger. “So that’s it, huh?” Josie smiles weakly as she takes off her ring and places it in his open palm before closing his hand into a fist.

“I’m sorry,” She tilted her head up and placed a kiss on his cheek before continuing, “You were the best man I could have ever hoped for-“ The brunette was cut off by a broken voice. “But you found a better woman.” She leaned back and looked at him with guilt in her eyes, hugging him as close as possible. “I’m sorry, I really am, you’ll find someone better. Someone who loves you more than I ever could.”

And with that being dealt with, she goes back inside.

Next thing the girls knew, they had on veils and we’re back standing in front same church doors with the same people inside. A few new faces considering Brooklyn and her girlfriend, Sage, finally made it to the venue.

Markus was in the same spot he originally sat in.

Penelope felt her anxiety rising, she knew she wanted this but did Josie. She bit her lip slightly before voicing her worries. “Are you sure you want to do this, I get if you don’t want to.” Josie just looked at her smiling, this is the most confident Penelope has ever seen her look. “When Mark asked me to marry him, it felt like something was missing. Something has been always missing. It was you.” With that being said, Penelope addressed the small elephant in the room.

“Josie I’m a lot to take on, I have a son now and-“ Her pure anxiety was cut off by the other girl reaching out and holding her hand, gently within her own. “And if he’s anything like you, that outburst earlier pretty much confirms it.” This caused both of the girls to laugh, both their worries lifting as Josie finishes her thought. “I’ll love him just as much. I want this. I want you. I want to be in his life too if that’s what you’re really worried about, everything will be okay.” Penelope leans in and presses a lingering kiss to Josie’s forehead letting tears fall.

“That was sweet, and all. But I reserve the right to walk my sister down the aisle.” The girls break apart and see the just married couple standing behind them, along with Mateo. “And Mateo here would want nothing more than to walk his mother down the aisle.” Hope said with a sweet smile. Penelope lets out a small laugh before clearing her throat and kneeling down to her sons eye level. “You wanna be the one to send me off, bubby?”

Mateo nodded his head with a big smile. “Yeah, Auntie Hope said since your dad’s not here she was gonna do it but I want to and she’s letting me.” The boys mom just smiles and hugs her son as close as possible while looking up to her best friend and mouthing ‘Thank you’. As she stands up, her finally worries falling off of her as she looks at the girl she’s going to marry while the music starts to play. “This is actually happening, huh?”

Josie laughs and nods her head looking Penelope in her eyes, “Told you, we’d be the ones to do this.” Lizzie steps forward while Penelope steps back to stand by her son, Josie speaks again, “You ready?” The shorter girl gives her classic smirk with a glint of pure love in her eyes before answering. “To be with you? Always.”

“Well isn’t this truly a shotgun wedding, I’m assuming you want to get this done like your sister here?” The minister says when everyone is settled in their places. The pretty much the same set up as Hope and Lizzie’s wedding, just the positions switched. Everyone was laughing at his joke while he asked his next question. “Do you have any vows?”

Penelope is the first to speak up. “Forever?” Josie lets out a tearful laugh before nodding, remembering how many times they’ve said this before. “Forever and a day.” The minister smiles at the couple continuing his speech. Getting through it rather quickly knowing how impatient the little boy is that’s standing on his right. “Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” They pull each other in for a kiss that is filled with laughter and a few happy tears. The church once again is filled with cheers. Mateo, however, cheers the loudest.

The reception went on without a hitch, how Lizzie managed to pull together catering and DJ in under 24 hours is beyond anyone there. Penelope looked on at the party, watching her wife dance with her son and her best friend when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey I’m-“ The man was cut off by Penelope taking a guess. “Markus?” He looked down bit still processing what just happened to him, he feels bitter but is trying to be happy for his fiancé, well ex fiancé. “Yeah um..” He trailed off clearly not knowing what else to say, so the woman spoke up. “I would say I’m sorry but.”

“No it’s okay, it’s just um, Josie is a great woman, fantastic even, just be good to her.” He says with a solemn smile on his face, knowing that he’s truly letting her go, but for some reason; he trusts this woman. “You know, I always knew she still had lingering feelings for you. I felt as though proposing would keep her with me. I was wrong, and you are so familiar yet I’ve never met you.” Penelope was about to speak up but her thoughts were cut off by him continuing. “I feel like I’ve heard your voice in her laughter, like I’ve seen you in her joy. You know what, I bet if we dusted her heart for fingerprints we would only find yours.”

Penelope was speechless to say the less as the man cleared his throat to stop himself from crying. He looked over Penelope’s shoulder seeing Josie walk over with Mateo on her hip. He sniffles and speaks up one last time, “Congratulations and take care.” He is gone by the time Josie comes to a stop next to Penelope, who is still standing there with her mouth slightly agape.

“What was that about?” Josie’s voice finally snapping the girl out of her daze. Penelope presses her forehead against Josie’s temple, closing her eyes briefly. “Just a congratulations.”

The restless boy in the taller woman’s arms speaks up, breaking both of them out of their trance. “Mommy! Why didn’t you tell me Josie likes video games as just as much as me.” Penelope looks at her son with the biggest smile and a soft laugh. “Well, now you and Josie can play games whenever you want.”  
The little boy looked up at said girl, excitedly. “Really? Can we Josie?” Josie laughs before nodding and ruffling his curly hair before speaking, “Yeah buddy when ever you want.”  
He shakes his head with a big smile before almost yelling aloud, “Awesome, I’m gonna tell Auntie Hope.” Both girls laugh as he successfully wiggles out of Josie arms and runs off.

Penelope sighed blissfully as she wrapped her arms around Josie, leaning her head into her neck. “I see he’s warming up to you” The girl laughed and had a proud smile on her face. “I’ve always been good at charming Parks, so it was easy.” Penelope leaned back to look at her wife. “Is this your way of saying you’ll take my last name?” Josie rolled her eyes playfully “Nope, you’re so taking Saltzman.” The shorter girl sends her a fake glare as Mateo calls her over. “This isn’t over, Park.”  
Josie just laughs. “Whatever you say, Saltzman.”

Josie stands in silence with a smile on her face watching her wife play with her son while Brooklyn takes pictures, only for her silence to be interrupted by Lizzie. “It’s so on brand for Penelope to get married in all black.” This brings a smile to Josie’s face, “Yeah, if we actually planned this, It would have been very 19th centuries goth.” Lizzie just scoffs jokingly. “I would have hated every second of it” Josie smiles even brighter before countering her sister. “I would have loved it.”

“Maybe later you guys can get remarried and do the whole thing, like what you wanted with Markus.” Josie winces at the sound of his name. “Too soon?” The brunette waves her sisters concern off by saying “No it’s just, I never wanted to marry him. It all happened so fast, I never wanted him. I stayed because I was scared if I left him, I would disappoint dad.” Lizzie snorted in laughter at this “Nah, I’m the disappointment. I’ve been dating a girl since high school and got a shotgun wedding without him knowing.” There was a pause before Lizzie continUed “Oh shit, you just did too, ha. We’re both disappointments.” Josie shook her head laughing.

Lizzie wraps her arm around her sisters shoulders still laughing. “The moral is, we’re both happy. I mean I haven’t seen you smile this much since high school. I mean look at you, you already got a little family going. That kid is enchanted by you, Josie, and I can say the same for his mom.” The girls twin bit her lip to stop herself from crying. “I’m happy, I can actually say that and mean it this time.”

Lizzie smiled and pulled Josie into a hug as she finally lets tears fall, Lizzie rubs her back, whispering “I’m so proud of you for finally being happy in life.” Josie let out a watery chuckle “And I’m proud of you for finally marrying Hope. I mean how many hints did that girl have to drop.” Her sister lets go of her with a laugh and playfully shoves her.

Josie looks over and sees Penelope carrying what seems to be a now sleeping Mateo on her hip as she’s sings softly to him. Josie feels an overwhelming sense of love that she can’t help but let tears fall again.

_“I found my home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this was a weird ass dream, but aye if you got some of the quotes from this you a real one


End file.
